Eva
by yuki shinonome
Summary: La humanidad sufrió el ataque de una nueva pandemia, la mas rápida y mortifica que diezmo la población, que se llevo la vida de todas la mujeres y transforma a los hombres a los que pudieron aguantar millones y millones de años de evolución en tan solo unas horas. Morianga y Souichi se enfrentan juntos al apocalipsis.


One shot de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

Era una mañana fría de noviembre, el suave sonido de la lluvia era como una suave melodía que relajaba el corazón de Souichi. Otra vez se había despertado antes de que sonara su alarma, contemplo como muy lentamente se iba aclarando el día, cuando escucho el sonido de pasos su corazón se sobresaltó tan animado que sitio como golpeaba contra sus costillas, pero inmediatamente se encogió tan dolorosamente que sintió ganas de llorar, no, no era el, no era su Morinaga, él se había ido hace siete meses que pesaban como años…

Gritos se empezaron a escuchar interrumpiendo el canto de la lluvia, las luces y el ruido estremecedor de las sirenas los lamentos cargados de pena hicieron que se sacudiera la maldita tristeza que era su añoranza por Morinaga.

Sobresaltado se viste rápidamente y sale a descubrir que es lo que pasa pero la bruma era tan densa ocultaba los edificios, lo envolvía como en una nube del cielo que no le dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos era un hermoso paisaje blanco, como si estuviera en el cielo pero no era más que el principio del infierno, llantos y gemidos, gruñidos de pura desesperación y la incredulidad de los hombres que se golpeaban contra las paredes pidiendo despertar de tan horrible pesadilla venían de todas partes. Caos, las mujeres amanecieron muertas en la seguridad de sus camas, todas ellas desde las inocentes bebes en sus cunas hasta las sabias ancianas.

La muerte ataco en la oscuridad de la noche, silenciosa en un sueño tranquilo de muerte. Gritos en medio de llantos pidiendo explicaciones ¿un arma química? ¿Estaban bajo un ataque? ¿Un veneno en el agua que solo las afecto a ellas, ellas que siempre han sido las más fuertes, ellas que siempre han sido más resistentes?

Souichi corría tan rápido como podía, tan rápido que sus pulmones ardían, tenía que llegar pronto a ellas. Pero parecía que no avanzaba, el llanto desconsolado se extendía por las calles de manera infinita, la bruma, la suave llovizna y sus propias lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad se tropezó y cayó varias veces pero no le permitió que sus piernas cedieran ante el deseo de derrumbarse, un dolor agudo invadía su corazón tan real como tener una gran aguja que punzaba su carne, tenía tanto miedo de abrir la puerta y golpeo enérgico esperando que ellas le abrieran la puerta, que le sonrieran, que su hermanita lo regañara por llegar mojado y helado, que su tía le prepara un té caliente y lo abrazaran para calentarlo, pero no lo hicieron, estuvo golpeando la puerta hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, tenía pavor de abrirla no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que entrar puede que necesitaran su ayuda.

Finalmente entro armado de valor, armado de esperanza, primero entro al cuarto de su tía la mujer que desde siempre lo había cuidado y amado como a un hijo, parecía tan cómoda y abrigada pero cuando la toco su piel estaba fría, ella ya no respiraba, delicadamente la abraza y la besa en la frente y se dirige para ver a su hermanita, recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan pequeñita como era lloraba tan fuerte, tan llena de energía y de vida que le dolían los oídos, pero en cuanto su madre la puso en sus brazos, dejo de llorar lo miro curiosa y le sonrió y desde entonces se robó su corazón. Llego a su cuarto que aún era el de una niña demasiado rosa y bonito, ella estaba durmiendo, tenía en su rostro una expresión tranquila, de paz, suavemente la apretó contra su pecho como lo hizo la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos y se prometió protegerla, pero ella ya no le sonreía, no lo haría nunca más, y lloro, lloro tanto que los estremecimientos sacudían su cuerpo, era un desastre su nariz goteaba ,su cara mojada, el dolor y la tristeza le carcomían el alma, lo dejaban sin fuerza, sin esperanzas, roto y perdido.

Ella era su cosa más preciada, la niña más hermosa del mundo, la que no se dejó nunca amedrentar por su mal carácter, ella lo aceptaba y lo amaba tan tiernamente, nunca lo juzgo, ella que tenía el corazón del tamaña del universo, tan generoso, tan comprensivo, tan lleno de amor ceso sus latidos.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en la oscuridad hasta que Morinaga llego como un faro de luz, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. Devolviéndole la vida.

_Senpai lo siento tanto, lo lamento tanto, viene lo más rápido que pude.

Souichi se aferró desesperadamente absorbiendo como un árbol sediento su reconfortante calor, quería que Morinaga se llevara todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Aun cuando sabía que el también necesitaba ser consolado porque él también amaba a Kanako, como no amar a esa dulce niña. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro hasta que ya no tenían lágrimas para derramar, hasta que los estremecimientos se volvieron suaves temblores y los sollozos en profundas respiraciones. A salvo en los brazos del otro.

_Senpai no sé qué está pasando, todas las mujeres alrededor del mundo están muriendo, ellas simplemente caen inconscientes en un sueño acompañado de fiebre que casi les hierve la sangre. Está ocurriendo en todo el mundo. Senpai nunca jamás una pandemia ha sido tan rápida y mortífera.

_Morinaga tenemos que descubrir que es lo que lo provoca, acabar con el maldito virus o bacteria y eliminarlo.

Souichi junto a Morinaga tenían una misión algo a lo que aferrarse y seguir adelante.

Fue alienante, el creciente horror asechando como un monstruo despiadado que se alimenta de la zozobra. El olor a muerte revolvía las entrañas, quemaba en los ojos, no se podían deshacer de tanta muerte, miles de cuerpos se apilaban en forma de montañas para ser incinerados, no había ya esperanza, el abatimiento congelo hasta los corazones más optimistas, cuando la enfermedad empezó también a atacar a los hombres pero para ellos la pandemia no era benévola, no venía en un dulce sueño profundo de muerte, la fiebre los hacia gritar por horas, en fuertes convulsiones, la fiebre los mataba lentamente.

Era el final de la humanidad, la pandemia "Eva" como la llamaron por creerse que solo afectaba a las mujeres y la posterior muerte casi instantánea de todas las mujeres sobre la tierra, Habían pasado solo 3 días y ya no había ninguna que aun respirara, por más que buscaron inclusa en las tribus más apartadas, la humanidad estaba condenada a su extinción. El pánico y el dolor llevaron a muchos a la locura y al suicido.

Pero Souichi era un hombre terco, él no se rendiría, si te todas formas iba a morir en algún momento se mantendría de pie hasta el final, porque si dolía significaba que aún estaba vivo, vivo para recordar y amar el recuerdo de sus seres amados, su hermanita no querría que se diera por vencido, intentaba sin descanso descifrar ese extraño gen, que no era del todo humano que se combinaba al código genético y lo destruía, él podría mantenerse cuerdo con Morinaga a su lado, pero entonces como si el destino no hubiera sido ya tan cruel, Morinaga también enfermo. La fiebre empezó lenta, los espasmos los controlo Souichi abrazándolo con fuerza. Aun consiente antes de que la oscuridad lo venciera.

_Senpai lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar de nuevo, perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme despierto y no dejarte solo, sabes senpai he sido tan feliz, tú me has dado tanta felicidad, que lo único que lamento es que me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo a tu lado. Senpai eres lo que más he amado, te amo tanto, que creo que solo nací para encontrarte y para amarte.

Lo dice luchando por mantenerse despierto y sentir solo un poco más la calidez en los brazos de Souichi, el fuerte bombeo de su corazón, el suave aroma de su piel. Los besos gentiles que lo reconfortan, besos llenos de ternura, que lo hacen sentirse amado, que se llevan el miedo.

_Morinaga eres todo lo que me queda, mi persona más preciada, eres maravilloso y amable y brillante y bueno como un ángel… ¡maldición! Morinaga quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. Sin ti ya no podría soportarlo. No soy tan fuerte.

Souichi dice mientras Morinaga le sonríe con sincera felicidad y cierra sus ojos.

La luz plateada de los rayos de luna, tan frágil, ilumina como un sabe rose, los cuerpos entrelazados, Souichi permaneció sosteniendo el cuerpo agonizante de su Morinaga y para cuando empezó a sentir la fiebre y los estremecimientos en sí mismo solo pudo sentir alivio, lo abrazo aún más fuerte y regalando un último beso se rinde ante la muerte que parece ser más clemente que la vida porque acaba con todo el dolor.

La pandemia "Eva" la más mortífera acabo con las mujeres. El desconocido gen no se adaptaba a su delicada naturaleza.

La pandemia "Eva" pudo fusionarse exitosamente con la de los hombres lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar millones y millones de años en evolución en solo una horas, cada célula de su cuerpo adaptándose y transformándose, solo aquellos lo suficiente mente aptos despertarían a una nueva vida y percibirían el mundo como recién nacidos descubriendo con asombro cada una de sus mutaciones, como una crisálida que antes se arrastraba, descubrirán que ahora pueden volar.

Gracias por leer, si te sientes triste te confieso que yo llore mientras escribía, solo falta un capítulo más para terminar esta historia en donde espero sanar y compensar todo el sufrimiento de mis amados personajes.


End file.
